Interview à la congrégation
by Emma Kansakie
Summary: Toi! Oui, toi, là, qui lit ses lignes. Tu es fan de D.Gray-Man? Tu as des questions à poser aux héros? Le magasine L'exorciste est fait pour toi, pose toute tes demandes! Interview 4 en ligne!
1. Avis aux lecteurs!

**Interview à la congrégation.**

Avis aux fans assoifés de reinseignement.

Bien le bonjour à vous! Je me présente, Emma Kansakie, reporter du magasine «L'exorciste». Après une longue bataille, et de discours à ne plus en finir, nous avons obtenus l'autorisation d'excercer notre métier au quartier général des exorcistes! La diplomatie remporte toujours. Yeah!

Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet! J'ai la joie de vous annoncez que vous, fan accros aux exploits de nos héros, avaient le droit, sans aucune exeption, de demander n'importe quel genre de question! Ne vous retenez surtout pas, c'est un ordre! La chance s'offre à vous, alors foncez-y! (La reporter est une grande fan aussi!n.n) Je vous donne le nom des héros qui seront obligé de répondre à tous vos désirs.

-Allen Walker

-Arystar Kroky (fait!)

-Bookman (fait!)

-Miranda Lotto(fait)

-Lavi (fait!)

-Lenalee Lee

-Yû Kanda

-Cross Marian

-Komui Lee

-Reever Wehamm

Voilà en vrac les futurs interviewés! Je rajoute dans un souffle rapide, si vous voulez une personne ne figurant pas dans la liste. Faites moi parvenir le nom, peut être arriverais-je à me glisser dans le bâtiment!

Le premier a passer sera bien sûr...

Psss!Psss!quelqu'un chuchote

Bookman! QUOI? BOOKMAN?! Hé, tu fiches en l'air mes plans! Bon chers lecteurs, un imprévu vient de tomber sur moi! Allen étant partit en mission d'urgence à laisser son passage à Bookman. Donc allez-y posé vos questions! Demandez tout ce qui vous passe pas la tête pour lui. Merci.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Pour la survie de la fic, j'ai besoin de vous! Alors n'hésitez pas, même les pires questions sont acceptés! Il faut bien qu'on rit un peu!n.n

Merci à vous!


	2. Interview 1: Bookman

**Interview à la congrégation de l'ombre.**

Interview une: Bookman.

Emma Kansakie: Bonjour à vous cher lecteur! Nous n'avons pas reçus beaucoup de demande, mais elles sont effectivement intriguante. Saluez le plus vieux des exorcites existant, Bookman!

Bookman: Bonjour à vous tous!

Emma Kansakie _(tout sourire)_: Bonjour Bookman. Alors nerveux pour votre première interview?

Bookman_ (énervé)_: Comment ça je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de questions?

Emma Kansakie _(paniquée)_: Oui, je suis désolée! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide! Ce sont les lecteurs.

Bookman _(véxé)_: Je suis pourtant un personnage clé de l'histoire. Je détiens beaucoup de renseignement des événements passés. Je connais un tas de chose bien avant la naissance de Allen Walker, de Lavi, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre!

Emma Kansakie: Oui, bon bref! Alors première question de Trainsaya. Est ce que les bookmans ont une loi telle celle des prêtres interdisant leur mariage?

Bookman: Non, comment aurait-il une descendence?

Emma Kansakie: Disons que vous avez élévé Lavi et que nous savons qu'il n'est pas votre enfant. De plus vous ne parlez pas beaucoup de vous! C'est pour cela que nous avons eu l'autorisation de l'interview.

_Bookman prend un air boudeur, croisant ses bras._

Emma Kansakie _(amusée)_: Voyons, ne prenez pas cet air d'enfant n'ayant pas eu sa sucette! Deuxième questions. N'avez vous jamais succombé au charme de Lavi?

Bookman _(réfléchit)_: Quand ils était enfant, il était très mignon et adorable. Un peu nigeau, mais gentil. Depuis qu'il a grandit, il est devenu un beau jeune homme. Pour répondre à ta question clairement, non!

Lavi _(arrivant de nulle part, souriant)_: Merci Papy de dire des mots gentils sur moi!

Bookman: Que fais-tu ici? C'est mon interview! Fais moi le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher!

Lavi: J'ai eu vent d'une reporter qui allait nous poser des questions. J'ai été curieux je suis venu voir!

Emma Kansakie _(ne comprenant pas trop le point de vue de Bookman)_: C'est carrément contradictoire ce que vous dites. _(A Lavi)_ Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette pièce, dehors!

_Lavi au chibi eyes, suppliant à Emma de rester. Résistance de la reporter à ce genre d'attitude...Zéro. _(n.n)

Emma Kansakie _(sous le charme)_: Bien sûr que oui, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux!

Bookman _(tapant du pied)_: Peuh!

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: Il est vraiment grincheux! Je ne le pensais pas ainsi! _(à voix haute) _Troisième questions. Est ce que votre coiffure représente un point d'interrogation et si oui, pourquoi?

Bookman: Je ne s...

Lavi _(coupant son papy)_: Ouiiiii!! Parce qu'il se pose trop se question!

Bookman _( élevant la voix sur Lavi)_: Ne me coupe pas quand je parle!

Emma Kansakie _(voix douce)_: Je vous prierez, Bookman de ne pas _(voix méchante)_ faire de mal à Lavi devant moi!

_Lavi tout sourire faisant le V de victoire derrière le dos à Emma, et tirant la langue à Bookman._

Bookman _(n'ayant pas trop le choix si il veut figurer dans le magasine)_: D'accord, passons!

Emma Kansakie: Dernière question de Trainsaya. Avez vous déjà «FREQUENTER» une femme?

Bookman _(rêveur)_: Oui, il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Elle et moi parcourions les hautes collines, à la recherche d'envie. Nous nous déshabillions au fur et à mesure de notre monté...

Lavi _(choqué)_: Papy, arrête! C'est dégoutant!

_Emma cherchant les questions suivante dans son bordel de feuille et se râcle la gorge bien fort. Lavi fixant son Papy se remettant de cette révélation. Bookman rouge comme une tomate._

Emma Kansakie: Bref! Cette fois-ci c'est à Dgrayman, dont on va découvrit ses demandes. Panda pourquoi être si méchant avec Lavi? Oui, expliquez nous tous les détails!

Bookman: Il est mon successeur. Et je veux qu'il soit comme tel.

Emma Kansakie: Vous pourriez développer un peu plus!

Bookman: Dans votre genre, on trouve pas mieux, comme curieuse.

Emma Kansakie: Je veux satisfaire à 100 mes lecteurs.

Lavi: Moi aussi, j'ai envie de savoir!

Bookman: Je suis dur avec lui, car il est tête en l'air et n'en fait qu'à lui. Il n'est pas un pur Bookman comme moi! La trace écrite de l'histoire ancienne n'est pas marqué dans son sang contrairement à moi. Je veux qui comprenne que ce n'est pas facile de gérer une telle responsabilité. Dans mon jeune âge j'étais comme lui, et on m'a élevé ainsi. Je ne suis pas mort pour autant!

Emma Kansakie _(air sérieux, en se frottant le menton)_: Je vois c'est une certaine manière de pourrir son adolescence comme la votre.

Bookman _(haussant le ton)_: Je n'ai jamais prétendu dire une telle inconvenance!

Lavi _(faisant semblant de pleurer)_: C'est donc pour ça. Tout s'explique pourquoi tu es horrible avec moi!

_Bookman s'aprêtant à donner un coup de pied à Lavi. Il se retint du au regard noir lourdement posé sur lui._

Emma Kansakie _(sourit)_: Question suivante. Si Lavi vous disait qu'il aimait quelqu'un, que feriez-vous?

_Lavi, tout ouïe à la réponse._

Bookman: Je ferais des cherches sur la personne qu'il fréquente...

Lavi_ (coupant son papy, heureux de ce début de phrase)_: Merci Papy!

Bookman _(ignorant l'intervention)_:...pour la protèger du fou qu'est Lavi.

_L'air ravi de Lavi s'efface._

Emma Kansakie _(s'empressant de changer de question)_: Oui, je vois! Heu, question de Rowena Uxirdeng. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi dur avec ce pauvre et innocent Lavi?

Bookman_(ton neutre)_:J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

Emma Kansakie: Vous ne voulez pas y répondre une nouvelle fois?

Lavi _(mode chibi eyes)_: S'il te plait!

Bookman_ (ton catégorique)_: Non!

Emma Kansakie: Deuxième questions de Rowena. Etes-vous né dans une famille de panda?

Bookman: Je vous rassure que non Mademoiselle. Je suis né dans une famille tout ce qui a plus de normal. J'ai été élevé par des pandas, nuance!

Emma Kansakie _(perplexe)_: Ca revient à la même demande.

Bookman: Ai-je l'air de ressembler à un panda?

Lavi _(secouant la tête positivement)_: Je confirme! Il vit comme un panda!

Emma Kansakie _(mettant son nez dans ses feuilles)_: Avis au lecteur, sondage! Est ce que vous trouvez que Bookman ressemble à un panda?

Bookman: ...

_La reporter croise les jambes en retournant sa feuille._

Emma Kansakie: Dernière question de Rowena. Envisagez-vous de changer de coiffeur un jour?

Bookman _(géné)_: Je suis mon propre coiffeur.

Emma Kansakie _(avec sourire)_: C'est pour ça que c'est si moche!

_Lavi mort de rire sur la canapé._

Bookman _(très énervé)_: Je ne dirais plus quoi que se soit! Par contre, j'ai une requête.

Emma Kansakie_ (curieuse)_: Faite nous en part!

Bookman _(sourire sadique)_: Je reste pour l'interview de Lavi.

_Lavi en post panique!_

Emma _Kansakie__ (confuse)_: Heu... Cette interview est déjà fini. Ce fut court! Alors le prochain est...je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Le prochain sera Lavi! Envoyez-moi toutes vos demandes! Merci et à très bientôt! PS: Allen est toujours en mission.

Note de l'auteur: Voilà la première interview, j'espère que cela vous a plut et que j'ai été à la hauteur! Donc la deuxième interview est pour Lavi, j'ai déjà des questions le concernant, mais n'hésitez pas en remettre! n.n

Je remercie dgrayman, trainsaya, joé, Rikka Yomi et Rowena Uxirdeng pour avoir était les six premiers a se lancé dans l'aventure! J'espère que plein d'autres s'y rajouterons!

Rikka Yomi, oui tu peux poser plus d'une question! Il ne faut surtout pas se privée! n.n


	3. Interview 2: Lavi

**Interview à la congrégation.**

Interview deux: Lavi.

Emma Kansakie _(ravie)_: Bonjour à vous tous! Nous revoilà dans un nouveau chapitre, qui est aujourd'hui consacré à Lavi. Le jeune apprenti bookman.

Lavi _(sourire charmeur)_: Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices!

Emma Kansakie: Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance chaude de cette salle! Mais je crois qu'il y a des garçons aussi!

_Lavi bougnone, Bookman un sourire au coin moqueur. La reporter échappe un rire en fouillant ses papiers._

Emma Kansakie _(sérieuse)_: Bien commençons! Questions de Rikka Yomi. N'oubliez pas que j'enchaine plusieurs demandes!

Lavi _(le sourire à nouveau sur les lèvres)_: Je n'oublierai jamais une telle chose si importante!

Emma Kankie: Alors c'est parti! _(regarde le panda)_ Je prierai à Bookman d'arrêter de ruminer. _(réattention à Lavi)_ Je reprend! _(perdue dans les feuilles) _Où en étais-je?

Lavi _(tout content)_: Rikka Yomi!

Emma Kansakie _(qui s'y retrouve enfin!)_: Oui! Première demande. Comment fais-tu pour apparaître comme ça sans prévenir?

Lavi_(riant)_ : La congrégation est bourrée de passages secrets! Hein, Papy!

_Bookman fixant Lavi méchament._

Bookman: Tu viens de révéler un écrit interdit.

_Le sang de Lavi se glace sur place._

Emma Kansakie _(ne comprend pas trop)_: En quoi, les passages secrets de la congrégation peuvent favoriser le mystère de l'histoire?

Bookman: Ca ne vous regarde pas!

Emma Kansakie _(un peu énervé)_: Certes, mais je fais comment maintenant que Lavi est un bloc de glace?

_La panda ignore Emma._

Emma Kansakie _(continue malgré tout)_: Es-tu obligé de dire «grandis» plusieurs fois à ton maillet pour qu'il grandisse ou fais-tu ça juste pour le style?

Lavi: En fait pour que tu comprennes bien...

Bookman _(prenant sa revanche)_: Il fait ça pour frimer, pardis!

Lavi _(en pleure)_: Papy, vas-t-en!

Bookman _(rire démoniaque)_: Non!

Emma Kansakie _(en panique)_: Est-ce que tu trouves que Yû...

_Lavi, un doigt devant sa bouche, faisant signe de «chut»._

Emma Kansakie _(reprenant)_: ...que Kanda et Allen vont bien ensemble? A moins que tu voudrais te retrouver avec l'un d'eux?

Lavi _(sérieux dans sa réflexion)_: Hum, je ne tournerai pas autour du pot. Kanda et Allen sont des garçons bien foutus! Si Allen était une fille, je lui proposerais de sortir avec moi. Mais c'est un garçon. Il y a toujours les opérations sinon!

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: Ils savent déjà comment faire changer de sexe? Quoique avec Komui!(_à voix haute)_ As-tu l'intention de ressembler à ton grand-père quand tu vas vieillir?

Lavi/Bookman _(se levant du canapé)_: Hors de question!

_La reporter sursaute sur son siège, et sollicite aux deux hommes de se calmer. Ce qu'ils font rapidement._

Emma Kansakie _( ayant un peu peur)_: Es-tu masochiste ou alors complètement stupide pour appeler Kanda, Yû?

Lavi _(re de nouveau tout sourire)_: Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est simplement un divertissment, de le voir s'énerver. Ses jolies joues devenant rouges. Ses petits yeux tout mimi se rapetisser. Ses fins sourcils se froncer. Ses dents blanches se serrer. C'est éclatant!

_Bookman et Emma perplexe._

Emma Kansakie _(secouant sa tête)_: Bref, questions de Joé! Pourquoi continues-tu de regarder les filles alors que beaucoup de jeune demoiselle (surtout les auteurs de yaoi) te case avec un homme dans certaines fanfic?

Lavi _(rougit)_: Je ne sais pas!

Krory _(arrivant dont on ne sait où)_: Tu oses te moquer de tes lectrices? Il ne cesse de nous ennivrer avec ses Kandas!

Emma Kansakie_( très intéressée)_: Allons Arystar Krory, je vais vous soulager d'un poid lourd sur votre coeur. Un café dans un bar, ça vous va?

Bookman_ (mettant son grain de sel)_: Même la nuit, il rêve de Kanda. La drague des filles n'est qu'une façade. Ou il est peut-être bi!

Lavi _(aussi rouge qu'une tomate)_: Ca suffit!

Emma Kansakie _(satisfaite de cette nouvelle)_: Passons à la suivante. Aimes-tu la France?

Lavi _(encore un peu écarlate)_: Le pays voisin de l'Angleterre! Bien sûr, c'est un pays au merveilleux paysage. Chaque région a sa propre gastronomie, et je trouve ça enrichissant! Non pas que je sois un goulafre comme Allen.

Krory _(bave)_: On dit qu'il y a des Akumas au sang délicieux!

Emma Kansakie: Aimes-tu les animaux?

_Lavi ne sachant pas quoi répondre, tourne la tête entre Krory et Bookman._

Lavi _(air naif)_: Les pandas et les chauves-souris vampire!

_Acusation muette, pense la reporter, Krory et Bookman._

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: Cette interview devient du n'importe quoi! _(à voix haute)_ Es-tu bi? _(sourit)_Je crois que la question ne se pose plus!

Krory/Bookman: Oui!

Lavi _(s'énervant)_: Arrêtez de décider pour moi!

Emma Kansakie: Que cache votre oeil droit?

Lavi _(expression d'horreur)_: Un trou noir!

Bookman _(tapant sur son crâne, en se retenant)_: Garde tes bétises pour un autre moment!

Emma Kansakie _(riant)_: Quel genre de musique écoutes-tu?

Bookman/Krory: Des berceuses!

Lavi_ (ignorant l'intervention)_: Des berceuses!

Emma Kansakie _(goutte d'eau sur la tempe)_: Heu...Questions d'Elehdwena. Si Allen et Kanda se noieraient qui sauverais-tu?

Bookman/Krory: Kanda!

Lavi _(tranchant sa réponse)_: Allen! Il est le héros de l'histoire! Si Kanda meurt c'est pas trop grave, c'est un personnage secondaire.

Krory: N'essaye pas de cacher ton attirance pour Kanda!

Bookman: Hum, il est peut-être attiré par les deux, Allen et Kanda!

_Lavi ne proteste pas. Il fait comme s'il est sourd. La reporter semble très heureuse_. (Allez-vous savoir pourquoi! n.n)

Emma Kansakie_ (retournant sa feuille)_: Si vous faisiez un groupe de musique toi, Kanda, Allen et Lenalee qui chanterait?

Lavi: Sans aucune hésitation Lenalee! Allen à la voix d'un gamin de 9 ans et Kanda y mettrait de la mauvaise volonté! Moi, je préfère regarder! Tel est mon rôle!

Emma Kansakie_(sourire démoniaque)_: As-tu déjà pensé à sortir avec Lenalee? Allen? Kanda? Krory?

Krory _(choqué)_: Quoi?!

Lavi _(souriant)_: Avec Lenalee, oui! J'ai même fait ma demande. Mais Komui est intervenu en me menaçant avec une ancienne version de Komuli. Depuis, mes sentiments ont changé et Lenalee est pour moi, une soeur! Pour Allen, Kanda et Krory, non! _(fixe Krory et son papy, méchamment)_ Et jamais de ma vie, je sortirai avec Allen, Kanda ou Krory!

Emma kansakie: Pourquoi avoir appelé Allen pousse de bambou, et pas pousse de soja dans le volume 4?

Lavi _(lève les yeux comme pour se souvenir)_: J'ai un noir de mémoire!

Bookman _(énervé)_: On dit un trou de mémoire! Et tu prétends être mon disciple!

Emma Kansakie _(change vite de sujet)_: Questions de Sabrina. Est ce que tu aimes Lenalee? Allen? Kanda?

_Krory et Bookman soutenant bien le regard sur Lavi, attendent la réponse._

Lavi _(tendu)_: Je les aime tous les trois, mais pas le sens que tout le monde peut penser!

Emma Kansakie: Si on te demandait d'embrasser Allen, tu le ferais? Si oui, alors tu peux embrasser Allen?

Lavi _(exaspéré)_: Je ne le ferais jamais de la vie! _(reprend du poil de la bête)_ Par contre, toi, Sabrina, si tu veux, je t'embrasserais! J'ai pas de copine, et mon instinct me dit que tu es à mon goût!

Bookman _(coup de pied sur Lavi)_: Disciple écervellé!

Emma Kansakie_ (goutte d'eau sur la tempe)_: Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois Bookman! Dans l'épisode 85 quand Road a embrassé Allen, qu'as-tu ressenti?

Lavi: Rien du tout! Mais je me suis dis, quelle chance il a d'avoir tant de filles à ses pieds!_(abattu)_ Dire qu'il est plus jeune que moi!

Emma Kansakie _(croise ses jambes)_: Questions d'Hiryu-san. Pourquoi tombes-tu amoureux de toutes les femmes que tu vois?

Krory _(insiste)_: C'est pas compliqué, il veut cacher son attirance pour Kanda!

Lavi: Pas du tout! Pour que Papy puisse avoir un futur femme, super belle!

Bookman: Tu peux te les garder, j'en veux pas!

_Lavi fond en larmes (fausses)._

Emma Kansakie: Pourquoi appelles-tu Kanda par son prénom? Es-tu suicidaire?

Lavi _(remis de la déclination de Bookman)_: Voir réponse plus haut! Hé, non je ne suis pas suicidaire! Sinon, le pauvre Papy panda aurait du mal à retrouver un disciple!

Bookman _(sortant un bout de papier)_: Pas du tout, j'ai une liste d'attente de 1 252 458 personnes!

_Lavi en panique intérieur_

Emma Kansakie: Quel est votre genre de préférence?

Lavi _(heureux)_ : Les blondes, avec de magnifiques vêtements, une marche de princesse, un humour à me tordre de rire...etc.

Krory _(rêveur)_: Une femme comme Eliade!

Lavi _(même état)_: Oui!

Emma Kansakie _(un main devant son visage)_: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Je suis vraiment à la congrégation?

Bookman: Hé oui! Bienvenue dans la dure réalité!

Emma Kansakie _(se motive)_: Es-tu bi?

Lavi: Non! Non! Non! Et non!

Emma Kansakie: Est ce que tu veux vraiment devenir bookman?

Lavi: J'ai pas trop le choix! Papy a formellement inscrit sur ma peau que je suis son successeur!

_Montre une cicatrice sur son avant-bras marqué au fer rouge._

Krory: Quel monstre!

Bookman _(hurlant)_: Espèce d'abruti, je ne t'ai jamais fait une telle chose aussi inhumaine!

_Lavi rigolant de bon coeur enlève la fausse cicatrice._

Emma Kansakie _(soulagée)_: Pourquoi te moques-tu tout le temps de Bookman?

Lavi_(tirant la langue)_: Parce qu'il est trop marrant quand il se met en colère. Il a une tête ressemblant plus à un panda!

Bookman _(en a marre)_: Je ne suis pas un panda!

Krory _(surpris)_: Ah, bon?

Emma Kansakie_ (se masse le crâne)_:Questions de syukiki-san. Trouvez-vous Allen mignon?

Lavi: Oui, comme je le dit plus haut, il est bien foutu! _(se vante)_Mais pas mieux que moi!

Emma Kansakie: Est ce qu'on vous demande souvent si vous êtes gay?

Lavi: Oui, beaucoup! Surtout dans cette interview!

Emma Kansakie_(hésitante)_: Etes-vous gay?

Lavi _(exaspéré)_: Non!

Emma Kansakie:Est ce que vous l'avez déjà fait?

_Bookman et Krory ne comprenant pas le sens la question observent le concerné._

Lavi _(air déçu)_: Comment je peux le faire avec un grand père collant qu'est Papy!

Emma Kansakie _(comprenant)_:Oui, je vois! As-tu essayé de te planquer dans les WC?

Lavi _(les yeux ronds)_: Mais c'est dégoutant!

Emma Kansakie: Pourtant, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il ne viendra pas!

Bookman _(se doutant de quelque chose)_: Ne lui donnez pas de mauvaise idée!

Emma Kansakie _(esquivant les yeux de Bookman)_:Questions de Dream Time. Que caches-tu sous ton bandeau?

Lavi _(tout sourire)_: Top secret!

Emma Kansakie _(suppliant)_: Juste un petit mot!

Bookman _(grosse voix)_: Il a dit, non!

_La reporter chibi eyes à la façon Lavi._

Lavi _(qui ne résiste pas)_: On peut lui dire!

_Krory lève les yeux au ciel._

Bookman _(s'énervant)_: NON!

Emma Kansakie _(boudeuse)_: Que penses-tu de Komuli?

Lavi _(effrayé)_: Il peut être dangereux!

Krory _(en rajoute)_: Très dangereux! A cause de lui, j'ai contaminé tout les gens se trouvant dans la congrégation._ (réalisant)_ Mince, je spoil là!

Bookman/Lavi/Emma Kansakie _(en accord parfait)_: Oui!

Emma Kansakie _(se râcle la gorge)_: T'entends-tu bien avec les autres exorcistes?

Lavi: Il faut bien, car on ne sait jamais avec qui Komui va nous mettre en mission!

Kroky: Je confirme!

Emma kansakie: Ca t'as fait quoi après être mordu par Krory?

Lavi _(frissonant)_: J'ai eu une nausée! Je trouve ça pas très convenable! Seul les femmes ont le droit de me mordre au cou! Mais je lui pardonne, il m'a sauvé la vie!

_Krory se lèche les babines._

Emma Kansakie _(mettant son nez dans la paperasse)_: Serais-tu capable de faire un concours de «Celui qui mange le plus de nourriture» avec Allen?

Lavi _(au regard pas net)_: Hé! Hé! Hé! Bien sûr que oui! Je ferai tout pour le surpasser!

Emma Kansakie _(changeant de feuille)_: Questions de Flo. Lavi as-tu un faible pour Allen?

Lavi _(de plus en plus exaspéré)_: Non! _(sourire charmeur)_ Par contre j'ai un faible pour toi, jeune fille! Rien que ton prénom sent les fleurs.

Bookman _(en à plus que marre)_: tu vas arrêter de draguer à tout bout de champ!

_Lavi marmone. Krory se fiche de lui._

Emma Kansakie: Lavi, pourquoi portes-tu un bandeau?

Bookman _(intervenant avant Lavi dans sa lancée)_: Pour le style!

_Lavi sort son maillet s'aprêtant à frapper son Papy. BOUM! Bookman est assomé!_

Emma Kansakie _(en grande panique)_: Questions de Trainsaya. Trouves-tu Allen, mignon? En rajoutant que ce n'est obligé que tu sois gay pour y répondre!

Lavi _(tout content)_: Rien que parce que je ne suis pas gay, j'y réponds! Même si elle a été déjà posée! Oui, je le trouve pas mal! Il a un joli visage, son corps proportionné, là où ce qu'il faut! Attention à certaine allusion! Je ne suis jamais allé jusque là, et je ne veux pas! Le seul défaut sont ses cheveux! Ca le vieillit!

Krory: Ca le vieillit? Tu es gentil! On dirait un vieux!

Emma Kansakie _( faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Krory)_: Pourquoi la plupart des fans de yaoi te case avec Tiky? T'attire t-il réellement?

Lavi _(se frottant le menton)_: Disons, que les jeunes de nos jours sont toujours en recherche de sensations! Malheureusement,nous en sommes les victimes! Pour répondre à ta question, Tiky ne m'attire pas, même s'il reste malgré tout, un bel homme! Mais je répéte, il ne m'interresse pas!

Krory _(qui percute)_: C'est vrai ça en plus! Pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir être avec une fille, alors que tu es souvent avec des mecs dans les fics.

Bookman _(revenant à lui)_: Parce qu'il veut masquer son attirance pour Kanda et Allen.

Emma Kansakie_( pose la question rapidement avec toutes répliques de Lavi)_: Est ce que ton travail de recherche en tant que bookman comprend aussi les relations amoureuses? J'entend par là es-tu chargé d'enqueter sur d'éventuelles relations.

Lavi_ (souriant)_: Ce n'est pas dans le projet de ma mission. Les bookmans sont surtout dans l'histoire des évévements. En tant que disciple bookman, je peux me faufiler partout! J'en profite donc aussi, pour repérer les amoureux! Je vous dis pas, ça pullullent dans la congrgation! Et les couples, ils sont super variés!

Krory _(curieux)_: Tu veux pas nous en faire part?

Bookman _(se mettant un pansement sur sa tête)_: Ose dire un seul mot et tu passes à la broyeuse!

Emma Kansakie: As-tu déjà été jaloux de Krory pour être sorti avec Eliade?

Lavi _(triste)_: Oui! Une telle beauté comme elle! Même le petit lapin m'a mis une balle dans la tête, tellement que le coup de foudre était fort!

Krory_ (se vante bien)_: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Je me sens superieur à toi Lavi!

Emma Kansakie _(levant les yeux au ciel en secouant sa tête)_: N'importe quoi! _(pose son regard sur le papier)_ Quels étaient tes autres 41 noms?

Lavi: Je ne m'en souviens plus! Je devrais peut-être les noté sur un cahier!

Bookman: Idiot!

Lavi _(se défendant)_: C'est pas ma faute si la liste est longue!

Emma Kansakie _(rire diaobolique)_: As-tu déjà eu des pulsions sexuelles envers Allen?

Lavi _(rougit à vue d'oeil)_:...

Bookman _(les yeux ronds)_:...

_Krory mort de rire en tapant de la main sur la canapé._

Lavi_(raide)_: Ca va pas la tête!

Bookman _(soulagé)_: Ouf!

Emma Kansakie_ (fière de l'humiliation -Hein, Traisaya! :3-)_: Question de Nodoka83. S'il ne restait plus que Allen, Kanda et Tiky, avec qui te caserais-tu? Tu es obliger de répondre!

Lavi _(devient livide)_: Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre?

Bookman/Krory/Emma Kansakie: Oui!

Lavi: Heu...je...je...je prendrais...heu..._(rouge explosif)_ le...le..._(petite voix)_Tiky!

Krory/Bookman/Emma Kansakie _(tendant leur oreille car ils n'ont pas entendu)_: Quoi!

Lavi _(panique)_: Passons à la suivante!

Emma Kansakie _(déçu)_:Questions de Nekoice. Aimes-tu les carrottes?

Lavi _(reprenant son sourire)_: C'est mon aliment préféré!

Emma Kansakie: Quel est ton genre de garçon?

Lavi _(surpris)_: Ben, heu, genre! Je ne suis pas gay et je ne suis pas une fille! Donc c'est difficile de répondre!

Emma Kansakie: Plutôt douche ou baignoire?

Lavi: Baignoire!

Bookman _(se plaint)_: C'est sûr au moins, il n'use plus l'eau, comme il le faisait avant! Je vous dis pas la facture! Même si c'est la congrégation qui paie!

Emma Kansakie: Question de Kitsune. Quels sont tes premières impressions sur Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, et toutes les autres personnes que tu as rencontré jusqu'à maintenant? Et quels sont tes impressions maintenant?

Lavi: Mes impressions? Elles ont été toute pareille! Ils m'ont l'air symphatique, je vais bien m'amuser avec eux! Ainsi, on deviendra des amis! Cela s'est réalisé! Et encore aujourd'hui, je me dis toujours la mêm chose mais dans ce sens! Ils sont toujours sympa, je m'amuse bien avec eux! On restera des amis pour longtemps!

Krory _(ému)_: C'est si bien dis! Avec l'émotion!

Emma Kansakie _(ne comprenant pas le comportement de Krory)_: Vous n'êtes plus le même! C'est normale?

Bookman: Oui! Il a deux comportements! Celui de tout à l'heure était le côté vampire! Là, c'est le gentil!

_Lavi qui rit sous un air interrogateur de Krory._

Emma Kansakie _(rangeant ses feuilles)_ : L'interview est terminée! Le procain est Krory!

Krory _(perdu)_: Quoi? Je passe déjà? Si vite?

Lavi _(réaction de gamin)_: Je peux rester? Hein!

Emma Kansakie _(sourit)_: Oui! Bookman aussi!

Bookman _(surpris)_: C'est vrai?

Emma Kansakie: Oui! Je ne suis pas non plus un montre! Voilà, j'espère que cette interview vous a plu chers lecteurs et qui vous ne vous étes pas trop perdu! Le prochain est Krory, notre vampire! Merci à vous! A la prochaine! PS: Allen a de nouveau dégômer Le compte Millénaire! Il sera bientôt de retour parmis ses semblables! Vivement qu'il soit de retour! n.n

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ouah! Je suis aux anges! Pleins de demandes pour Lavi! Il a du succés!n.n J'espère que Krory en auras pleins lui aussi! Bon, je souhaite être rester fidèle aux persos! A la fon Krory redevient gentil, tout au long c'était le vampire! Je souhaite que vous avez devidé par vous même! Bref, merci à vous!

Trainsaya: Non, tu peux poster plus d'une reviews par chap! Ca m'étonne que tu demande cela! Voilà, j'espère que le mal entendu est dissipé et que la suite t'a fait rire! n.n


	4. Interview 3: Arystar Krory

**Interview à la congrégation.**

Interview trois: Arystar Krory.

Emma Kansakie: Bonjour aux lecteurs! Houlà! Je suis étonnée! Je n'ai pas reçus un paquet de question pour notre vampire réputé.

Krory _(pleurant)_: Je ne suis aimé de personne. Seule, Eliade me comprenait et prenait soin de moi.

Emma Kansakie _(goutte d'eau sur la tempe)_: Heu...Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine de dramatisé la chose!

Lavi _(souriant)_: Il est toujours comme ça! Faut pas faire attention!

_Bookman hochant la tête._

Emma Kansakie _(prenant ses feuilles sur ses genoux)_: Oui! Bref, commençons! Question de Rikka Yomi. Krory, c'est quoi ton plat préféré? Le sang d'akuma?

Krory_(réflichissant)_: Je ne peux pas appeler le sang d'akuma, un plat! Mais c'est la principale survie de mon innocence. J'en bois donc tout le temps, mais mélangé à autre aliments.

Lavi_(riant)_: Je ne vous dis pas quand c'est le Krory «méchant» qui vient à table! Il n'y a que de la viande saignante à souhait, et du sang d'akuma. Bizarrement, à ce moment là, il y a tout le monde qui part.

Bookman: Parce que Krory est un vampire!

Krory _(les larmes aux yeux)_: Eliade, revient!

Emma Kansakie _(reprenant les demandes)_: Question de XD. C'est bon le sang d'Allen? Et de Lavi?

Lavi _(frissonnant)_: Ne remettait pas ça sur le plateau! Je suis encore écoeuré d'être mordu par un vampire! Mais Kro-chan, m'a sauvé la vie! Je le remercie quand même!

Krory _(heureux)_: Merci Lavi! Tu es un ami symphatique.

Bookman _(râlant)_: Juste quand il en a envie!

Krory: Pour répondre à la question. Il est vrai que la sang d'Allen est un peu plus meilleure que celui de Lavi. A cause de son innocence qui est du type symbiotique, surement!

Emma Kansakie: Questions de syukiki-chan. C'est bon le sang?

Krory _(neutre)_: Ca a un goût de fer!

Lavi/Emma Kansakie _(dégouter)_: Berk!

_Bookman lève les yeux au ciel._

Emma Kansakie_ (prèssée)_: Passons à la demande suivante! Eliade te manque?

Krory/Lavi: Oui, beaucoup!

Emma Kansakie _(goutte d'eu sur la tempe)_: Heu...c'est une question pour Krory, Lavi!

Lavi: Elle me manque à moi aussi!

Emma Kansakie _(secoue la tête)_: Oui! As-tu un faible pour Miranda? Ou pour Lenalee?

Krory _(choqué)_: Jamais, je ne me mettrai avec une de mes collègues!(souriant) Même si elles sont très charmante! Surtout Miranda!

Emma Kansakie: As-tu un faible pour Allen? Lavi? Kanda?

Krory_(air de dégout)_: Non! Ce ne sont que des amis et rien d'autre!

Lavi _(croisant les bras, sérieux)_: Moi aussi!

Emma Kansakie _(à Lavi)_: Arrêtez de vous méler des question! Elle ne sont pas pour vous! _(à Krory)_ Es-tu bi ou gay?

Bookman: Hétéro!

Emma Kansakie _(un peu énervée)_: Même remarque que Lavi!

Krory _(sourire timide)_: Ni l'un, ni l'autre!

Lavi: Hétéro!

Emma Kansakie _(levant les yeux au ciel)_: Pffff! _(regardant Krory)_ Questions d'Hiryu-san. Est ce que tu crois en la réincarnation? Si oui, penses-tu retrouver un jour Eliade?

Krory _(tout rouge)_: Je crois oui en la réincarnation. C'est un peu honteux pour mon âge! Et je pense que peut-être la retrouverais-je toujours en une jolie jeune femme comme elle était avec moi, dans le château! Ah, mon Eliade!

Lavi _(jaloux)_: J'essairez de te devancer! Elle sera à moi!

Bookman: N'y compte pas! Car moi aussi je crois à la réincarnation! Je te pousuivrais même après tes nombreuses vies!

Lavi _(en pleure)_: Non!

Emma Kansakie _(yeux ronds)_: Heu... Vous le laisserez un jour trainquille?

Bookman _(catégorique): _Non!

Emma Kansakie _(mettant son nez dans ses feuilles et continue)_: Quand tu ne connaissais pas les exorcistes, étais-tu hétéro pur ou bi?

Krory _(en même temps que Bookman et Lavi)_: Hétéro!

Emma Kansakie_ (énervée)_: Ca suffit Bookman et Lavi! Laissez Krory reépondre aux questions! _(plus calme)_ As-tu des vues sur quelqu'un dans la congrégation?

Krory _(hésitant)_: Heu...non! Je ne...heu...pense pas!

Bookman et Lavi _(qui ont attendu que Krory réponde)_: Miranda!

Krory _(tout rouge)_: Non, pas le moindre du monde! C'est une collègue!

Emma Kansakie _(septique)_: Mouais! Que penses-tu des fics yaoi avec toi?

_Lavi et Bookman ne demandant que d'entendre la réponse._

Krory _(tout timide)_: Je n'aime pas trop cela! Mais si ça fait plaisir aux fans! J'aime savoir ce que l'on pense de moi.

Emma Kansakie _(interéssée)_: Est ce que Komui te fais peur?

Krory _(frissonnant)_: Oui! Beaucoup, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Lavi_(tout sourire)_: Ca c'est vrai! Dite moi à qui, il ne fait pas peur? Même Allen à peine son arrivé ne le supporter plus!

Bookman: C'est un intendant incroyablement intelligent! Mais ne met pas sa faculté à un bon service!

Emma Kansakie_(compatissante)_: Je comprends!_ (tourne un feuille)_ As-tu vraiment deux personnalités concrète qui sont dissociées ou seulement deux caractères entre lequels tu balances?

Krory _(réfléchissant)_: Je ne sais pas trop! J'ai toujours eu ce caractère timide et réservé! Il est vrai

que j'ai rêvé d'avoir un fort tempérament comme lorsque je bois du sang d'akuma! Je ne crois pas que ce soit deux caractères, car ce deuxième caractères n'est apparu que lorsque je me suis fait mordre par la plante! Cela se rapproche plus de deux personnalité concrète dissocié, mais si c'était une autre personnalité, elle n'aurait pas les même goûts que moi et s'habillerait différament. Je dirais que c'est deux caractères concert qui son dissocié.

Emma Kansakie_ (en panique)_: Je m'excuse d'avance pour la réponse vague et que Hiryu-san a comprit ou voulait-il en venir!

Lavi _(les yeux tournants)_: J'ai rien compris!

_Bookman se frottant le menton qui apparamment à décripter ce qu'a dit Krory._

Emma Kansakie: As-tu déjà penser à aller voir un psy pour schysophrénie?

Krory _(ne comprenant pas)_: Je ne suis pas fou!

Lavi: On dirait pourtant!

Bookman_(frappant Lavi)_: Tais-toi idiot!

Emma Kansakie: Préfères-tu le jour ou la nuit? Le sucré ou le salé? Le thé, le café ou le chocolat chaud?

_Krory prend un verre cachait dans sa veste et boit._

Krory: La nuit! M'a-t-on déjà vu à la lumière de jour? Le sucré! Oui, le sang a un goût de sucré donc j'ai un penchant pour la nourriture sucrée! Le sang! Car tout se réuni, les imbéciles sortent la nuit et me font honneur de leur sang sucré!

Emma Kansakie _(ultime panique)_: Il a changé de personnalité! _(ne sais plus ce qu'il faut dire)_ Enfin de caractère! De caractère dissocié..._(en à marre)_oh puis zut! _(re-panique)_ Il a changé!

Bookman _(no stress)_: Ne paniquée pas, il va pas vous mordre!

_Pas de réponse. Par contre un vampire connu fait un vol plané._

Emma Kansakie _(méga ultra supra panique)_: Il m'a mordu! Il m'a mordu!

Lavi _(aidant Krory à se relever)_: Vu de la manière qu'il volé, je crois que le plus dangereux entre vous deux, c'est vous mademoiselle!

Emma Kansakie _(à dix métre de Krory)_: On appelle ça de l'auto défense!

Bookman _(défendant le vampire)_: Ce n'était pas son intention!

Krory _(souriant)_: Je me demandais quel goût elle pouvait avoir! Je lui ai sauté dessus pour savoir!

_Silence de mort._

Emma Kansakie _(blanche)_: Je me vide de mon sang!

_Quelques minutes plus tard, appelle à Miranda qui stoppe sa blessure._

Emma Kansakie _(va mieux)_: Cela ne vous dérange pas?

Miranda: Non, non! Ca me fait un exercice pour améliorer mon temps!

Emma Kansakie _(remet de l'ordre dans sa paperasse)_: Je reprends! Quel est ton genre de filles et/ou mecs?

Krory _(redevenu normal pour urgence)_: Je n'aime pas les garçons! Mais mon genre de filles sont les blondes, avec de magnifiques vêtements, une marche de princesse, un humour à me tordre de rire.

Lavi/Bookman: Comme Miranda!

Miranda _(surprise)_: Quoi?!

Emma Kansakie _(regard porté sur les lecteurs)_: Cette réponse me dit quelque chose! _(continue les questions) _Aimes-tu le goût du sang en lui même ou est-ce que tu ne bois que pour recharger tes batteries?

Krory _(ouvre la même bouteille que plus haut et bois)_: Les deux ma petite!

Emma Kansakie _(se réinstalle dans son fauteuil pas rassurée)_: Aimes-tu la musique? Si oui, quel genre?

Krory _(riant)_: J'en écoute oui! Des musiques orchestre surtout! Je déteste qu'il y est des paroles!

Lavi _(tout sourire)_: Pour ça, il s'entend à merveille avec Papy!

Bookman: Tais-toi idiot! C'est un écrit interdit!

Miranda_(souriante)_: C'est qu'il veut que personne ne le sache!

Bookman _(énervé)_: Miranda, pas un mot de plus!

Miranda _(s'agenouillant)_: Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!

Emma Kansakie _(ignorant tout le brouhaha)_: Es-tu bon acteur?

Krory: Tu sais, Miranda! Le premier jour ou je t'ai vu...mon coeur s'est emballé, ma respiration s'est saccadée. Mon teint blanchâtre à prit un allure d'écrevice cuite, tu as ouvert mon âme comme une huitre. La nuit mes rêves sont hantés par ton esprit, tu es ma partie. Ma désirée, mon ange!

Miranda _(conquise)_: Oh, Arystar! C'est si beau!

Krory _(parle à Emma)_: Satisfaite?

Emma Kansakie_ (goutte d'eau sur la tempe)_: C'est plus que un peu plus clair! _(pense) _Il est poète par la même occasion! _(à voix haute)_ Questions de Gekigami. Ta mèche blanche est-elle naturelle?

Krory: Bah, oui! Quel question!

Lavi _(etonné):_ Ah bon, je croyais que c'était le premier signe de ta vieillesse!

_Krory se retourne vers Lavi montrant les cros. Lavi se protège derrière le panda._

Emma Kansakie: Pourquoi tes oreilles sont pointus? Un effet de ton innocence?

Krory _(malheureux)_: Un héritage de ma famille.

Lavi/Bookman/Miranda: Ah, bon?

Emma Kasakie _(se presse pour poser la suivante)_: Tes dents sont exclusivement des canines ou tu as aussi des molaires?

Krory _(pas content)_: Non, je n'ai plus de molaires, à cause de cette foutu plante qui m'a planté ses cros dans mon cou! C'est pratique pour de la chaire, mais pas pour parler! Je me mords souvent la langue!

_Vent glaciale qui passe. Tout les présents fixe Krory._

Emma Kansakie _(se cache derrière ses feuilles)_: Supportes-tu la lumière du jour?

Lavi: C'est vrai ça! On ne te voit jamais aux rayons du soleil!

Krory _(haussant la voix):_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si un certain auteur se nommant Katsura Hoshino me fait tout le temps à l'abris du soleil!

Bookman _(sérieux)_: C'est pour ton teint! Tu es peut-être allergique au soleil!

Emma Kansakie _(chuchote)_: J'aurais tout entendu! _(à voix haute)_ As-tu un reflet dans le miroir?

Miranda: Oui, bien sûre! Comment ferait-il pour se coiffer le matin?

_Krory met ses mains devant son visage. Lavi et Bookman, première nouvelle pour eux leur ami se coiffe._

Emma Kansakie _(fixant Miranda)_: Comment savez-vous qu'il se coiffe?

Miranda _(toute rouge)_: Ben...heu! Ca se voit! Quand il dort sa mèche devient raplapla! Le matin il doit la remettre comme il se le doit!

_Bookman et Lavi soulagés._

Emma Kansakie _(pas trop convaincue)_: Aimes-tu l'ail?

Krory: Non! Ca me fait pleurer!

Emma Kansakie: Que penses-tu du côté «noir» d'Allen quand il joue au poker?

Krory: Il peut être terrifiant! C'est un allié que l'on espère garder dans nos pendant longtemps!

Lavi/Bookman/Miranda: Oh oui!

Emma Kansakie _(change de feuille)_: As-tu déjà pensé mordre qulqu'un qui n'est pas un akuma?

Krory _(tranchant sa réponse, avec un sourire):_ Oui, vous!

Emma Kansakie _(devenant blanche):_ Pourquoi portes-tu une longue cape? _(pense en même temps)_ Je veux que cette interview se termine vite!

Krory: C'est mon style!

Miranda: Pourquoi tu as un style?

Krory_(élevant le ton)_: Bah, oui!

Miranda _(panique)_: Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!

Emma Kansakie _(coupant les excuses)_: Questions de Ucni-Neko. Préfères-tu les poires ou les pêches?

Krory: Les pêches car c'est doux!

Emma Kansakie: Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument de musique?

Krory _(un peu rouge)_: De la flûte traversière.

Lavi/Bookman/Miranda: C'est quoi cet instrument?

Emma Kansakie _(racle sa gorge)_: Si tu pouvais avoir le pouvoir d'un super héros, se serait quoi?

Lavi: De faire tomber toutes les filles!

Bookman _(enchainant sans que Emma puisse intervenir):_ L'immortalité!

Miranda _(suivant les deux zigotos)_: Avoir du courage!

Emma Kansakie _(goutte d'eau sur la tempe):_ C'est pas à vous que je demandais ceci, mais à Krory!

Krory: Pouvoir boire du sang sans être gaver!

Emma Kansakie _(levant les yeux au ciel et secoue sa tête):_ C'est pas un super pouvoir!

Krory _(étonnée)_: Ah, bon? Je croyais!

Emma Kansakie _(exaspérée)_: A ton avis, que dirait Eliade si tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un?

Lavi: Je vais voir Lavi!

_Regard méchant d'Emma sur Lavi qui se tait._

Krory _(pensif)_: Va vers ton bonheur!

Emma Kansakie: Pourquoi les bas de ton manteau est toujours déchiré?

Krory_ (se répétant)_: Pour le style!

Emma Kansakie: Est ce que tu sais chanter?

_Lavi et Bookman se jetent sur la vampire mettant leur main sur sa bouche._

Miranda: C'est une vraie casserole!

Emma Kansakie _(comprehensive)_: Ah, oui, je comprends! Qu'est ce qu'est devenu ton manoir quand tu es parti?

Krory: Je l'ai mis en vente!

Lavi_(surpris)_: Tu as mis ton manoir en vente? Tu as des offres?

Krory _(sortant un ordinateur de nul part, et des lunettes sur son nez)_: Voyons, vu que Ebay est un bon site de vente, j'ai poster mon article ici! Le prix le plus haut est 9 547 256 148 livres!

Miranda _(tout sourire):_ C'est un bon moyen pour être riche!

Lavi _(accroché à l'ordinateur sur le prix)_: Il est plus riche que riche! Même la congrégation n'a pas tout ça!

Bookman_(indifférent):_ Ce n'est que des liasses de papier!

Emma Kansakie _(veut vraiment en finir):_ A quoi ressemblait votre mère?

Krory_ ( se souvenant)_: C'était une femme belle et aimée de tous! Avec ses beaux cheveux long noir méché de blanc. Ses yeux marron, ses oreilles pointus, ses dents quelque peu pointu...bref voilà!

Emma Kansakie_(déçue)_: C'est tout ce que vous dites?

Krory_(menaçant):_ Oui, et si vous continuez je vous mord!

Emma Kansakie _(souriante):_ Est ce que tu as parfois eu envie de changer de nom? Parce que Arystar Krory, c'est un peu bizarre, non?

Lavi: C'est qu'au début ça sonne étrangement à l'oreille...

Bookman:...mais on s'y...

Miranda:...à la longue!

Emma Kansakie_ (perplexe):_ Depuis quand vous vous finissez les phrases?

Bookman: Main...

Miranda:...te...

Lavi:...nant!

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: Je suis dans un asil, oui! _(à vois haute)_ Tu préfères les paquerettes ou les tulipes?

Krory: Les tulipes, elles peuvent être jaune! Chevelure d'Eliade!

Lavi _(heureux)_: Oui, comme Eliade!

Emma Kansakie _(soupir)_: Tu préfères les coca-cola ou le pepsi?

Krory _(se léchant les babines):_ Les deux car ils auront le bon goût sucré!

Emma Kansakie _(évite de le regarder):_ Préfères-tu les hommes ou les femmes?

Lavi/ Krory: les femmes comme Eliade!

Bookman _(en a marre):_ Tout ne tourne que Eliade ou quoi?

Lavi/Krory: OUI!

Miranda _(riant):_ Ce n'est pas n'importe qui cette Eliade!

Emma Kansakie _(sa tête posé sur la paume de sa main)_: Une femme! _(reprenant de l'enthousiasme)_ Si Komui te donnait un rendrez-vous galant, que ferais-tu?

Krory _(frissonnant):_ Je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou et fuierai en courant!

Lavi _(comprenant)_: Moi aussi!

Emma Kansakie: Comment réagirais-tu si tu voyais Komui et Kanda s'embrasser fougeusement sous la douche?

_Lavi grimace de dégout._

Krory _(dégouter)_: C'est leur problème!

Emma Kansakie: As-tu pensé à te couper les cheveux?

Krory: Non!

Emma Kansakie: As-tu un tatouage quelque part?

Krory: Non!

Emma Kansakie: Est ce que tu as déjà bu cul sec un verre de vinaigrette?

Krory _(faisant un mouvement de recul):_ Ca va pas la tête! Je veux pas m'empoisonner! Je ne prends que du sang!

Emma Kansakie: Si tu devais échanger ton corps avec celui d'u autre membre de la congrégation, se serait lequel.

Krory _(rire sadique):_ Sans hésitation, Reever!

Lavi _(mettant son grain de sel)_: Moi, Cross!

Bookman _(s'en fiche):_ Personne!

Miranda _(toute contente)_: Avec Lenalee!

Emma Kansakie_(sourire pas net):_ Si un jour Lenalee t'entrainait fougeusement dans un placard à balai pour y faire des choses pas très catholique, commet réagirais-tu?

Krory _(les yeux sintillant)_: Je lui saute dessus!

Lavi: Si Komui t'entendait, tu serais mort!

Emma Kansakie _(lisant la prochaine questions): _Questions de Joé. Krory que pensez-vous des autrs exorciste?

Krory _(réfléchissant):_ Hum! Allen est une personne de très aimable et gentille, ainsi que Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, et Bookman! Kanda est un peu trop raleur! Et Komui est danger complétement publique! Pour les autres je ne peux rien dire, je ne les connais pas assez!

Emma Kansakie: Vous ne vous entez pas vieux parmis ces jeunes?

Krory _(tout doux, gentil)_: Un peu, oui! Mais j'ai une sorte de nouvelle jeunesse!

Emma Kansakie _(se penchant vers Miranda):_ Il a changé!

Miranda _(souriante):_ C'est son côté gentil qui est revenu!

Bookman _(bras croisé)_: Son changement se fait comme ça! Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire qui prévient qu'il change!

Emma Kansakie: Ok!

Lavi: On s'y habitu à la longue!

Krory _( comprenant la conversation):_ C'est toujours ainsi! On sait quand l'autre personnalité peut intervenir ! C'est dés que je bois du sang d'akuma!

Emma Kansakie _(tout sourire à Krory)_: Oui, j'ai pu le remarquer! Je continue! Aimerez-vous avoir des enfants?

Krory_( rouge sur les paumettes)_: Oui, si je rencontre une femme qui veut de moi, comme Eliade a voulu de moi!

Lavi (_se mêlant encore une fois de la converation)_: Moi aussi, je voudrais bien en avoir! Et toi Papy?

Bookman _(lachant un soupir):_ Je suis trop vieux!

Miranda: Moi...

Emma Kansakie _(se levant de son siège brusquement):_ Stop! Pas un mot de plus Miranda! Cette question n'est que pour ceux qui sont passé!

Miranda _(à genou)_: Pardon! Pardon! Pardon!

Emma Kansakie _(à prit l'habitude):_ Quelle est votre plus grande peur?

Krory: Perdre mes amis!

Lavi: Que mes amis meurt!

Bookman: Que je laisse ma place à un imbécile!

_Lavi pleure sur Krory qui le console._

Emma Kansakie _(rigolant):_ Questions de Trainsaya. Te rends-tu compte que tu as deux personalités ou tu ne le fais pas exprès?

Krory _(bafouillant):_ Je...enfin...je m'en rend compte...mais...heu...je...ne ... le fais pas

exprès...quelque part!

Emma Kansakie: Qu'as tu pensé la première fois que tu as vu Lavi et Allen dans ton château hanté?

Krory: Qu'ils partent au plus vite! _(hésitant)_ mon autre moi a pensé «Ils vont me faire un repas en plus!»

Lavi _(horrifié)_: Quoi? On aurait servi de repas?

Miranda _(surprise)_: Mais c'est monstrueux!

Emma Kansakie_ (cherche la question suivante):_ Heu...Que pensez vous des autres exorcistes? _(panique)_ Ah, je l'ai déjà posé! Ou est la suivante?_ (à trouver) _Ah! Que pensez-vous des deux personnalités d'Allen? N'était-il pas effrayant lorsqu'il t'as sauvé la mise au poker?

Krory _(souriant)_: Il est bon de savoir qu'il peut être bon au jeu!Mais je préfère, mais beaucoup sa personnalité de tous le jours! Gentil.

Emma Kansakie: Questions de Flo (le retour, j'adore!n.n)! Est ce que tu as eu des pulsions meurtrières envers des humains?

Krory _(un peu résissant à dire ce qu'il va dire):_ Voir plus haut! Problème avec l'auteur!

Emma Kansakie _(choquée):_ Quoi? C'est une blague, j'espère!

Bookman _(sérieux):_ Les exorcistes ne mentent pas!

Lavi _(riant)_: Sauf Papy et moi!

Miranda _(se voulant rassurante)_: Il y vont même directement, mais peut-être terrifiant!

Emma Kansakie _(veut plus qu'en finir)_: Comment gères-tu tes sautes d'humeurs vampiresques?

Lavi_(sortant une drôle de boîte): _Komui lui a conseillé ce médicament!

Emma Kansakie _(prenant la boîte, lisant le slogan):_ Vampumex! Maitrisez plus mieux que mieux vos humeurs vampires! (regardant Krory) Vous le prenez? Enfin, je veux dire que c'est Komui qui l'a prescrit!

Bookman: Ca marche! On ne s'est jamais plaint de quelconques effets secondaires!

Emma Kansakie _(lit la notice):_ Peut provoquer des envies meurtrières sur les journalistes.

_Silence de mort._

Emma Kansakie_(parlant à tout le monde):_ C'est une plaisanteries!

_Ignorant la demandes de la reporter._

Emma Kansakie _(heureuse en voyant que c'est la dernière question):_ Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais oublier ta Eliade pour une fois et passer à autre chose? C'est pas la seule fille (ou akuma)!

Krory _(triste)_: Je sais que devrais cesser de penser à elle. Mais elle a été la première personne à vouloir de moi!_ (tentant sa chance) _Est ce que tu m'accepterais comme Eliade m'a accepter?

Emma Kansakie: Nous attendont la réponse de Flo avec impatience! Ah, elle vous donne un conseil!

Krory _(tout content)_: Lequel?

Emma Kansakie: Ne joue plus au poker!

_Krory pleure, alors que Lavi rit en ne plus en finir. Bookman regarde son disciple comme un fou. Miranda sourit tristement pour Krory._

Emma Kansakie (_très très très contente):_ La prochaine interview est pour Miranda Lotto! Posez toutes vos demandes!

Miranda _(surprise):_ Quoi?

_A relacher son pouvoir due à l'étonnement. La reporter est entrain de se vider de son sang pendant que Miranda réalise qu'elle va passer._

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Merci à tous pour ses reviews! Ca fait plaisir que des gens prennent plaisirs à lire et à jouer le jeu!n.n Et désolée pour le retard, vraiment! La panne sèche s'est pas génial! J'ai donc profité de deux jours pour charger les batteries de mon imaginations!

La prochaine est Miranda Lotto, posez vos demandes quelque quelles soit! Ne vous inquietez pas pour le PS des nouvelles de Allen, de la reporter, vu dans l'état qu'elle est, elle ne peut pas vous en faire part!

JE VEUX PLEINS DE QUESTIONS! n.n (j'en demande beaucoup, je trouve!)

**Flo:** Pour l'inscription, c'est à toi de voir! Mais j'en vois beaucoup qui sont inscrit mais qui n'ont pas d'histoire mise en ligne! Ils ne postent que des reviews, et pour ma part je trouve ça pas idiot! Plus tard, peut-être ils mettront leurs oeuvres! C'est toi qui sent comment tu fais, si tu t'incris je serais ravie de savoir ton pseudo et lire tes histoires, si tu en fais! Pour mettre ta fic sur le net (là je te parle de fanfic, je vais qu'ici!), il faut t'incrire sur le site! Voilà si tu veux en savoir plus n'hésite pas à demander! J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions (Suis pas trés douée!n.n;) A bientôt!


	5. Interview 4: Miranda Lotto

**Intro de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous! Oui, avant de commencer une nouvelle interview. Je voulais m'escuser du retard. Je n'ai pas eu de panne sèche, l'envie d'écrire n'a pas disparut, mon ordinateur n'a pas planté (là, j'aurais pété un câble), j'ai tout simplement eu moins le temps de taper la suite! Et avec la rentrée qui arrive, ça va pas être de la tarte!

Je vais donc publier moins vite les interviews, et je vais mettre un temps limite pour les reviews, enfin les questions! Voilà, je m'excuse encore une fois, et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Interview à la congrégation.**

Interview quatre: Miranda Lotto.

Emma Kansakie _(un peu fatiguée)_: Bien le rebonjour, chers lecteurs! Veuillez m'excuser pour cette baisse d'enthousiasme, mais la congréation a du me faire une tranfusion de sang. Krory n'y est pas allez de main...heu...de dents mortes! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'exorciste du Temps qui répondra à vos question! Miranda Lotto!

Miranda _(timide)_: Bonjour! Bonjour!

Bookman/Lavi/Krory: Salut!

Emma Kansakie _(menaçante)_: Les trois hommes on se tait! Sinon vous aurez affaire à...vous verrez bien!

_Ils se regardent sans comprendre._

Emma Kansakie_(tout sourire)_: Bien, commençons! Questions de Baka Ouphii! Miranda, cela te fait quoi de vivre en tant exorciste avec les autres après avoir vécu dans la solitude?

Miranda _(prenant un mouchoir blanc d'on ne sait où!)_: Oh! Beaucoup de changement. Dans ma ville, tout le monde avait peur de moi, me fuiyant me jettais des crottes, ne voulait pas de moi en salariée. C'était l'horreur! L'abomination de ma vie. Maintenant, je revis! J'ai un boulot bien payé, des amis qui me soutiennent, une vie qui ressemble à une vie, je sauve des gens! Tout le contraire d'avant! Vivre en tant qu'exorciste me plait énormement, je me sens plus heureuse, je prend plus confiance en moi.

Emma Kansakie: On est enchanté pour vous, Miranda! Je continue. Est ce que, quand tu seras vieille, tu tricheras et te serviras de ton innocence pour rajeunir lors d'une soirée?

Miranda _(sourit)_: Voyons! Il ne faut pas abusé. Il y a des limites!

Lavi _(riant)_: Quel enfreind déjà!

Miranda _(surprise)_: Quoi!

Krory: Ne fais pas l'ignorante. On t'a vu t'enlever quelques rides le jour de Noël, lors de la visite des représentants du Vatican!

Miranda _(hurlant)_: Excusez-moi! Je voulais juste essayer! Excusez-moi!

Lavi/Krory _(panique)_: Oui, tu es excusez! Mais arrête de hurler comme ça!

Bookman: Vous n'avez pas à la titiler!

Emma Kansakie: Je suis d'accord avec Bookman pour une fois! Continuez ainsi, et vous allez vraiment pouvoir voir ce qui vous attends!

_Lavi et Krory se ré-installe dans le canapé pas rasurré._

Emma Kansakie_(joyeuse)_: Bien! Peux-tu décrire toutes les personnes de la Congrégation et ce qu'elles représentent pour toi? _(sort un détecteur de mensonge) _Pas le droit de mentir! Avec ceci, je serais si vous mentez!

Lavi _( impressioné):_ Hé, bé! Ca rigole pas dans votre magasine!

Emma Kansakie _(à Lavi)_: Que croyez-vous? Ce n'est pas un ramasi de mensonge comme certain! _(à Miranda) _Bien, c'est votre tour!

Miranda _(hésitante, en voyant que la reporter lui pince un doigt avec objet relié à un fil):_

Heu...bé...je

_BIP!_

Miranda: J'ai encore rien dit!

_Lavi se tord de rire, Krory fixe le détecteur comme s'il était fou, Bookman met sa main devant son visage._

Emma Kansakie _(génée)_: Oui, pardonnez-moi, il était mal branché! C'est bon, allez-y!

Miranda: Allen est un garçon très charmant et poli(bip). Il est bien élevé, il s'applique (bip)et entreprent son travail d'exorciste à coeur(bip). C'est un garçon parfait.(bip) Ce que je ressens pour lui n'est que de l'affection (bip), il est aussi mon sauveur (bip), car c'est lui avec Lenalee(bip) qui m'ont sortit de ma ville(bip).

Pour Kanda, je le trouve râleur (bip), un peu trop à l'écart des gens(bip), il n'est pas très sociable (bip), et n'aime pas le travail d'équipe(bip). Je ne ressens rien de particulier (bip) pour lui. Il est par contre un très bon conseiller(bip).

Krory est un homme amusant (bip), il est comme Allen(bip). Mis à part l'effet de son innocence(bip).

Lenalee est une fille adorable(bip), elle est très belle(bip), je suis triste qu'elle est eu des problèmes avec son innocence(bip). Je resens une admiration(bip) pour elle, Lenalee est courageuse(bip), et protège ses amis(bip). Komui a de la chance(bip) d'avoir une soeur comme elle(bip).

Lavi, que dire sur lui! Pas grand chose!

Lavi_(choqué)_: QUOI?!

Miranda_ (tout sourire)_: Je rigole!(bip)

Krory _(énervé)_: On peut pas arrêter cette machine, s'il vous plait?

Bookman_(ton neutre)_: Je suis surpris que Miranda ment autant!

Emma Kansakie _(comprend pas)_: Poutant, tout ce qu'elle dit tout le monde le pense...! A moins que...

_La reporter se lève, et vérifie la machine._

Emma Kansakie_ (goutte d'eau sur la tempe)_: Me suis trompée!

Miranda/Lavi/Bookman/Krory: Vous vous êtes trompée?

Emma Kansakie _(en sueur)_: C'est pas un détecteur de mensonge, mais de vérité.

_Les concernés fixent la reporter d'un air perplexe (surtout menaçant!)_

Emma Kansakie _(en panique)_: Questions suivante! Comment est ce que tu fais pour faire autant de bourdes? C'est hériditaire? Ou une maladie?

Miranda: C'est beaucoup d'innattention!(bip)

_Slash!_

Reever _(un câble dans la main)_: C'est pas bientôt fini vos idioties? Je travaille, moi!

Lavi _(souriant):_ Miranda est passé au détecteur de vérité!

Reever _(regardant Lavi):_ Hein?!

Krory _(air tendu)_: C'est les interviews!

Reever: Oh! Je peux rester?

Emma Kansakie_(veine qui pulse):_ Grand bien vous fasse!_ (pense)_ C'est quand que je vais faire passer Allen? Je vais me faire passer un tabac par les lecteurs!_ (à Miranda) _Est ce que tu utilises des gri-gris contre la poisse?

Miranda: A vrai dire...

Lavi_(coupant Miranda)_: Si vous saviez! Il y en a pleins dans sa chambre! Il y a une amulettes de l'étoile de David plus l'oeil de Dieu. Elle a aussi la Sainte Croix de Tenerife, une amulettes pour se protèger des forces du mal! Il est très conseillé pour les exorcistes! C'est tout.

Reever: Non, de temps en temps, lors des entrainement, elle a un pendentif talisman, c'est un scarabée Egyptien sur un tréfle à quatre feuilles. Il génère une puissance extraordinaire de chance et réussite.

Miranda _(air ténèbre)_: Arrêtez de raconter ma vie!

_Reever et Lavi s'enlacent mutuellement. Bookman lève les yeux au ciel. Krory a un peu peur._

Emma Kansakie: Baka Ouphii aimerais que tu interprètes une chanson qui te tient à coeur.

Miranda_(riant)_: Si ce n'est que cela.

Que le soleil ce couche.

Les akumas se réveilles.

Les exorciste vont faire mouche.

Les démons auront leur sommeil.

Pour l'éternité.

Ils seront tétanisés.

Emma Kansakie _(se bouche les oreilles)_: Merci Miranda! Cela sera tout!

Bookman/Lavi/Krory/Reever _(des boules quièce dans les oreilles):_ Il faut lui jamais demander de chanter!

Emma Kansakie_(un sourcil se soulève)_: Vous arrivez à m'entendre avec vos boules?

Les compères _(trop long à écrire les prénoms):_ Oui.

Emma Kansakie _(retourne à sa paperasse)_: Questions de PoseidonDemon. Miranda, quel est on type d'homme?

Miranda _(des coeurs dans les yeux)_: Beau, fort, intelligent, poli, amusant, avec des dents pointues, une mèche blanche, un long manteau noir. Et beaucoup d'autres atouts!

Reever: Ca ressemble énormément à Krory, cette description!

Lavi: Mais c'est Kro-chan!

Krory _(bégaille)_: Mais...non...heu...pas...pas du...tout...vraiment...pas...du tout!

Emma Kansakie _(ignorant le bla-bla)_: Trouves-tu que Krory est élégant? Ou bien te fait-il peur?

Miranda_ (jete un oeil au concerné):_ Il fait très peur!

(Ndt: Krory fait une tête de chien battu!XD)

Emma Kansakie _(fixe Krory):_ Oui, il a souvent cette tendance à nous donner des frissons dans le dos.

(Ndt: Kro-chan a toujours les yeux de chien battu en rajout des larmes qui gouttent! XD)

_Reever, Lavi et Bookman observe le vampire, ne comprenant pas où les femmes veulent en venir._

Reever: Il a une tête normal!

Lavi: C'est le Kro-chan de tous les jours!

Bookman: Humf!

Emma Kansakie_(ton catégorique):_ J'ai pas demandé votre avis! Attention à vous, sinon la surprise vous tomberas dessus. _(tout sourire à Miranda)_ Tu es si malchanceuse...Es-tu _superstitieuse? Les chats noirs, les miroirs brisés, et tout le reste, y crois-tu?_

_Miranda ____(frissonne):__ Oui! ____(prend un air d'angoisse)__Je me souviens, il y a peu de temps de cela, j'ai brisé un miroir, qui s'est cassé en 13 morceaux. Et, il m'est arrivé 13 malheurs dans la même journée!_

_Reever ____(dort):__ C'est surtout Komui qui a fait en sorte que tu crois cela Miranda!_

___Silence de mort. _

_Lavi ____(inspecte Reever)__: Il dort! Comment fait-il pour parler?_

_Bookman ____(se frottant le menton):__ J'ai entendu dire que quand une personne dort et qu'on lui pose des quetions, celle-ci répond la vérité!_

Lavi: Reever t'es amoureux de qui?

Reever_ (bave)_:...Ko...mui...je...Komui...arrê...te!

_Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Bookman en état de choc!_

Emma Kansakie _(regard noir):_ Lavi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit! _(se lève de son siège et pointe son index vers Lavi)_ ATTAQUE!

Lavi _(0.0):_ Que...

_BOUM. Lavi est assomé par l'intervention de Komuli._

Emma Kansakie_ (air lumineux):_ Passons! Questions de Hiryu-san. Est ce que tu veux des enfants? Si oui, combien?

Miranda_ (raide sur le canapé)_: Heu...J'en voudrais bien... 1! Pour débuter.

Emma Kansakie _(air rayonnant)_: Qu'est ce que tu pensais de ton look quand tu étais dans ta ville? Qu'est ce que tu en penses, maintenant? Qu'est ce que tu penses de ton nouveau look?

Miranda _(réfléchit)_: C'est vrai, qu'en y repensant! A l'époque, je trouvais mon style vestimentaire approprié avec ma personnalité. Maintenant, le chignon, fesait grand-mère! Ainsi que la robe! Je préfère ce costume, suivant nos mouvements. Je me sens très à l'aise!

Emma Kansakie (_tournant sa feuille)_: Est ce que tu es vierge?

Miranda: Non, je suis Gémaux!

Bookman _(soulagé)_: La question prête à confusion!

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: Je crois surtout, qu'ils n'ont pas compris le sens de la demande! _(à voix haute)_ Est-ce que tu es amoureuse? Si oui, de qui?

Miranda _(rougit)_: Voyons...ce n'est pas des questions qui se pose!

Krory _(aussi rouge qu'une tomate):_ Je suis de son avis!

Lavi _(se réveille):_ Ils sont amoureux!

Bookman: On le savait!

Emma Kansakie _(entrain d'écrire)_: Hum...trés très très intéressant! Question suivante. Qu'est ce que tu penses des exorcistes en général?

Miranda: Ils sont tous aimable, et travaille dur pour la protection de la planète.

Lavi _(assis à l'écart):_ Je ne crois pas que Komui fasse partit de cette phrase!

Reever _(sortant de son sommeille):_ Hein...quoi...Komui est là? Je me suis encore endormi!

Bookman: Ce n'est plus du travail, mais de la torture votre boulot.

Reever_(s'essuyant la bave)_: Je vous le fait pas redire!

Lavi _(tout sourire)_: Pire que nous! Hein, Papy!

Bookman _(regard noir):_ Tais-toi, idiot!

Emma Kansakie_(lisant la question)_: Que pensez-vous de Krory, Kanda et Komui, en particulier?

Miranda: Krory, me fait très peur! Mais seulement lorsqu'il est sous son innocence! Sinon, il est attachant, et d'une gentillesse. Kanda est râleur, mais peut-être un bon partenair de travail, le tout est de faire attention qu'il ne nous découpe pas en morceaux!_ (rit)_

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: C'est très rassurant pour mon interview avec lui!

Miranda _(continuant)_: Komui est un intendant à l'écoute de tous. Il est intelligent, et sait se faire écouter de tous!

Reever _(bagaille):_ C'est un savant fou!

Emma Kansakie _(pense):_ Je le sens encore moins avec Komui!

Lavi: Je me souviens que Allen, dés son arrivé a subi une opération de Komui! On l'entendait hurler jusqu'au réfectoire!

Reever _(les yeux au plafond): _Oui, je m'en rappele aussi!

Emma Kansakie _(se cache derrière sa feuille):_ Miranda, si Lenalee te disait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, comment réagirais-tu?

Miranda _(choquée):_ QUOI?!

Lavi _(tout sourire):_ C'est ce que j'appelle une question, moi!

Bookman _(frappant son disciple)_: Idiot, vas-tu te taire?

Krory: Ne dis pas de bêtises! Jamais Miranda ne ferait une tel chose!

Reever: Tu en a l'air persuadé, Krory!

Emma Kansakie _(enfouie son visage dans ses mains)_: Je peux poser plus d'une questions à la suite, sans que vous interveniez?

Krory (compati): Je ne crois pas Mlle la reporter!

Emma Kansakie _(reprend à nouveau du poil de la bête!)_:Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je me battrai jusqu'à mort s'en suive!

Lavi _(chuchote à l'oreille de Reever):_ Elle dit qu'on est bizarre, mais elle est pas mieux la repoter!

Emma Kansakie _(pointe à nouveau le doigt)_: KOMULI!

_Le robot réapparait frappant Lavi, qui vole dans tous les sens de la pièce, avec Reever._

Reever_(pas content):_ J'AI RIEN DIT!

Emma Kansakie _(ignorant les deux OVI):_ De quelle bord es-tu?

Miranda _(souriant):_ A babord!

Emma Kansakie _(un peu hésitante, et fronce les sourcils):_ De quel bord étais-tu avant de devenir exorciste?

Miranda _(toujours souriante):_ A babord!

Bookman _(goutte d'eau sur la tempe):_ Heu...je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris la...

Emma Kansakie_(presque en pleur): _Je m'excuse auprés d'Hiryu-san pour cette réponse...cette réponse horrible!

Krory _(tend un mouchoir):_ Tenez!

Emma Kansakie _(les flammes de l'enfer rebrûle dans ses yeux)_: Non! Je vais y arriver! Miranda, lis-tu des mangas?

Miranda: Oh, non! Lavi a déjà essayer de m'en faire lire, mais je n'ai pas tellement apprécié! Je préfère des romans comme l'Exorciste, Le combat exorciste de l'église, Journal d'un exorciste, Les prêtres exorcistes et tous pleins d'autre livres.

Emma Kansakie _(goutte d'eau sur la tempe):_ Il n'y a que des titres sur les exorcistes!

Bookman_(hochant la tête):_ Un bon exorciste est celui qui se renseigne sur son métier.

Emma Kansakie _(pas convaincue):_ Mouais! Quels genres de livres lis-tu? Ah, déjà mentionné! On en est à...Est ce que tu aimes le cinéma?

Miranda: Oui! Surtout l'Exorciste!

Reever: Elle nous le raconte en boucle!

Lavi _(tout sourire)_: Oh, oui! Mais il a l'air pas mal!

Bookman: Jamais de la vie, Lavi, tu iras voir ce film!

Lavi _(étonné):_ Pourquoi?

Bookman _(tranchant sa réponse):_ Tu es trop jeune!

Reever: Depuis quand vous vous souciez de lui?

Emma Kansakie: Que penses-tu d'internet?

Miranda: Je n'ai pas d'avis sur ce sujet!

Lavi: Elle répond ça, mais en secret, elle va sur des sites de rencontre!

Reever_ (surpris)_: Comment le sais-tu?

Lavi_(fier)_: Je suis un bookman!

Bookman _(les mains dans les manches):_ Fait pas le beau, il y a pas de quoi être fier!

Emma Kansakie _(commence en avoir marre!)_: Bref, questions de Walou. Pourquoi (toi et els autres membres) portez-vous que des couleurs foncées?

Miranda_(réfléchit):_ J'aime tout ce qui est noir, ou lugubre.

Krory _(qui tilt):_ C'est vrai! La plupart d'entre nous s'habille de vêtements foncés!

Reever_ (affalé sur le canapé)_: Surement due au style qui donne la congrégation! Elle n'est pas elle-même très colorée!

Lavi _(qui rit tout seul):_ Imaginez la congégation au couleur joyeuse de sucettes de fête foraine, ou d'un monde imaginaire extravagant.

Emma Kansakie _(toute contente):_ Comme dans Charlie et la chocolatrie!

Tout le monde: Quoi?!

Emma Kansakie_ (se râcle la gorge)_: Non, rien! Miranda, à quoi ressemble votre chambre à la congrégation?

Lavi _(coupant Miranda)_: Elle est rempli d'horloge!

_Lavi sursaute due au regard ténèbre qui lui fait la repoter. Komuli avance à la lumière._

Lavi _(qui se raidit)_: J'ai rien dit!

Miranda: J'ai essayé d'ajouter ma petite touche de personnailisation! Il y a des horloge de toutes sortes, des tableaux d'exorcistes.

Emma Kansakie: Quel est votre plat préféré?

Miranda: Je n'en ai pas particulièrement!

Reever: Ca je crois pas! A chaque fois que je passe derrière elle, Jery n'a plus de provision!

Lavi: A ce moment là, va voir Allen!

Krory: C'est lui qui bat tous les records! Moi-même, je n'arriverai pas à m'engloutir tout ce qu'il mange!

Bookman: Allen est très glouton! J'ai une supposition, disant qu'il aurait trois estomacs!

Lavi/Krory: C'est bien possible!

Emma Kansakie _(se retourne vers les lecteurs):_ Ils sont fous ces exorcistes! _(ré-attention sur Miranda)_ Est ce que, avec une horloge en guise d'innocence, êtes-vous souvent en retard?

_Lavi, et Krory secouent la tête._

Emma Kansakie: Je vous ai rien demandé!

Miranda: Non, je suis très ponctuel sur les heures! Je suis même accro, je ne cesse de fixer mon horloge!

Emma Kansakie: Questions de Joé. Quel est votre genre de vêtements?

Miranda _(un doigt devant la bouche): _Voyons, les robes longue, de couleur sombre.

Emma Kansakie: Votre style de musique?

Miranda _(heureuse):_ Giuseppe Fortunino Francesco Verdi!!

Krory: Elle écoute ce compositeur romantique en boucle.

Lavi: Et met le son à fond.

Reever: Bah, j'aime bien! Ca me détend pendant mes heures de travail.

Bookman _(souriant)_: Verdi est un meilleur compositeur d'opéra. Il est réputé pour son travail soigné, et un montage parfait. Ses oeuvres sont fréquement joué dans le monde entier et, dépassant les frontières du genre, certains de ses thèmes sont depuis inscrit dans la culture populaire! La meilleure scène qu'il est faite est La traviata.

Lavi _(à un peu peur):_ Papy, dis-moi que tu n'écoutes pas ça!

Bookman _(ton catégorique):_ Bien sûr que non!

Reever _(qui doute):_ Humf...!

Emma Kansakie _(fixant Bookman):_ Oui, merci Bookman d'avoir développer la grandeur de ce compositeur d'opéra. (pense) Bien que j'en ai rien à faire! _(à Miranda)_ Quel est votre pays préfèré?

Miranda _(des étoiles dans les yeux): _L'italie!!

Bookman _(ramenant se fraise)_: Aurais-je oublié de préciser que Verdi était Italien, un pur, et beau Italien.

Emma Kansakie _(pense)_: Verdi, il va bientôt verdir!_ (à voix haute)_ Oui, bien que je trouve que les Italiens sont moches! Passons! Miranda, avez vous déjà essayé avec une femme?

Miranda: Oui...

Les hommes _(tout ouïe, à moitié levé):_ QUOI?!

Emma Kansakie _(fait tomber toutes ses feuilles sous le choc):_ Mon dieu!

Miranda _(continuant sans avoir rien entendu, ni vu les réaction):_ ... j'étais au lycée, j'ai voulu échanger ma personnalité avec une femme!

_Les hommes se rassoient, décu de la suite._

Emma Kansakie_ (air perplexe, le stylo tombe):_ Ah!

Miranda_ (tout sourire)_: Et ca a marché!

Emma Kansakie _(rassemblant les feuilles):_ Dans la congrégation, est ce qu'il y a des exorcistes qui dessine? Ou lise beaucoup? En dehors des deux zigotos qui vous servent de bookman!

_Bookman rouspète. _(Quel panda mal léché!XD)

Miranda: Il y a moi même! Je lis énormément. Reever et Allen lisent aussi. Pour les dessins, je vous avoue que Komui dessine, et..._(chuchote)_ Kanda aussi!

Emma Kansakie_(n'y croit pas)_: C'est pas vrai!

Lavi _(mort de rire):_ Si, même que ses dessins sont ceux d'un gamin de 6 ans!

Bookman _(énervé):_ Tu vas tenir ta lange, oui!

Krory _(géné)_: Mais ne dite rien! Il risquerait de se fâcher!

Reever _(chuchote):_ Se fâcher. La dernière fois, il a bien failli trancher en deux ce pauvre homme qui a rit de son tableau.

Emma Kansakie _(écrit)_: Intéressant!_(reprend les interviews)_ Question de Sushi (c'est bon les sushis!XD). Pourquoi avoir vécue aussi longtemps avec un style aussi pourr...hum...peu attrayant alors que vos cheveux lâchés vous êtes plutôt jolie?

Miranda _(rougit):_ Oh, merci beaucoup! Je crois que je ne prenais pas assez soin de mon apparence à l'époque, mais cette rencontre avec la congrégation m'a changé!

Emma Kansakie: Avec quel membre de l'ordre aimerais-tu sortir?

Miranda _(baisse la tête et prend une couleur écarlate)_: Heu...je...avec...heu...peut-être..._(à voix basse)_ Krory!

Tout le monde _(se rapproche de Miranda):_ Peux-tu répéter?

Miranda_(secouant les mains nerveusement):_ Personne!

Tout le monde _(décus):_ Oooooh!

Emma Kansakie _(reprend de plus belle):_ Sirop de menthe ou grenadine?

Miranda _(contente)_: Grenadine!

Reever _(s'étalant sur le canapé):_ J'y est droit à chaque fois!

Krory_(sourit)_: Moi aussi, mais Miranda le prépare à merveille.

Lavi: C'est pas difficile Kro-chan, tu mets le sirop, de l'eau, et voilà!

Emma Kansakie_(se vante)_: La menthe, c'est meilleur! Ca rafraichit!

_Bookman, Lavi, Reever observent la reporter comme pour dire «on t'as rien demander!»_

Emma Kansakie _(génée):_ Bon, revenons! Questions de Chiwii. Quel âge as-tu?

Lavi_(éxagérant):_ Oh! A peu près la cinquantaine!

Reever _(saute sur la canapé):_ Quoi?! Elle est plus vieille que moi?!

_Lavi mort de rire sur la canapé. Bookman qui le regard d'un mauvais oeil. La reporter reste figée à cette révélation._

Krory _(rassurant la pauvre reporter):_ Ne vous inquiètait pas! Miranda n'a que 27 ans!

Emma Kansakie _(commence à dégeler)_: Oui, c'est mieux comme ça! _(redevient normal) _Quelle couleur de vernis mettriez-vous?

Miranda _(ton catégorique)_: Du noir!

Emma Kansakie _(murmurant):_ Je m'en doutais! _(à voix haute)_ Qu'est ce que ça cous ferez d'embrasser Krory?

Krory _(tournant la tête dans tous les sens):_ Quoi? Embrasser? Qui? Moi?

Reever: Ca lui ferez qu'elle arrêtera de parler de lui sans cesse!

Lavi: Elle ne fait que le complimenter!

Bookman: Chaque jour, on a droit aux exploits de Krory, qu'elle ne lui dit jamais.

Miranda _(panique)_: Taisez-vous! Taisez-vous!

Emma Kansakie _(sourire démoniaque)_: Trop tard! C'est écrit!

Miranda_ (s'agenouillant)_: Non! S'il vous plait ne mettez pas ça! S'il vous plait!

Tout le monde: Il y avait longtemps, qu'elle ne s'était pas agenouillée!

Emma Kansakie: Avez-vous déjà eu un petit copain?

Miranda _(s'asseyant)_: Oui...

_Les hommes dévisagent Miranda, d'un air pas net._

Emma Kansakie _(surprise):_ Non!

Miranda _(continuant sa réponse)_:...on se tenait la main, on ne voulait plsu se lâcher! C'était le grand amour. Mais ma mère a dit que j'étais trop jeune, et m'a séparé de lui.

Tout le monde _(attendri)_: Ooooooh!

Miranda_(continue toujours):_ C'était ce que raconter ma mère, quand j'étais petite! Avoir un petit-ami à la marternité ne faisait pas bonne figure.

_Les sourires tendre s'effacent._

Emma Kansakie _(veine qui pulse):_ Combien de temps peux-tu rester sans dormir?

Miranda: Ca dépend de mon humeur!

Emma Kansakie: Où sont passé vos cernes lorsque vous apparaissez sur le bâteau après la mort d'Allen?

Miranda _(gloussant):_ Sous mon maquillage!

Emma Kansakie: Ouiii! Qu'avez-vous pensée/fait lorsque vous croyez notre petit vieux mort?

_Le petit vieux râle._

Lavi _(sourit):_ Si vous saviez! Elle est devenue folle de rage!

Krory_ (pleur):_ Elle m'a même mise une baffe!

Lavi _(au sourire lugubre)_: Elle a complètement disjoncté! Tuant akuma sur son chemin, les décapitant, les creuvant de leur coeur. On aurait dit...L'exorciste!

Emma Kansakie _(fixe intensément Lavi):_ C'est cessé me faire? Dommage, j'ai vu L'exorciste bien avant toi!

_Lavi boude dans son coin._

Emma Kansakie _(qui revient à ses moutons):_ Questions de Rikka Yomi. Supportes-tu l'alcool ? As tu déjà bu au moins?

Reever_(rit):_ Je peux vous dire que ça vaut le coup de l'avoir bourré!

Bookman: Au bout de deux gorgées de bierre, elle blague sur n'importe quoi!

_Miranda se planque._

Emma Kansakie _(bégaille):_ Oui...hum...bien...pas...passons! Te rends-tu compte que tu étais ridicule dans ses habits à ta première apparition ??

Miranda _(une ombre noir plane sur elle)_: Oui!

Emma Kansakie _(goutte d'eau sur la tempe):_ As-tu peur des souris ?

(Ndt: Rikka, j'espère que tu l'as depuis le temps!n.n;)

Krory: Je vais répondre pour elle! Non, elle est du signe rat!

Emma Kansakie: Quelle tête as-tu fais quand ils ont découpé ton horloge pour prendre son innocence?

Miranda_(qui revient):_ Je ne sais pas!

Reever _(sourit)_: Elle ne s'en souvient pas, car dés qu'ils ont emboités le tourne-vis dans une vis, elle est tombée dans les pommes!

Emma Kansakie: Bref! Questions de Flo. Combien de temps passes-tu chaque matin à te maquiller ?

Lavi _(souriant)_: Trèèèèèèès longtemps!

Emma Kansakie_ (mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux)_: Allez y! N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas un monstre!

_Komuli est juste à côté._

Lavi: Dans les environs de 2h!

Emma Kansakie _(les yeux écarquillés)_: Whaou! Ca fait beaucoup! Qu'est ce qui vous fait mettre autant de temps Miranda? Que mettez-vous?

Miranda_(rit)_: Juste de l'anti-cerne qui agit au bout de 2h d'application.

Emma Kansakie _(sourcil qui saute):_ Vous nous réservez d'autre surprise ainsi?

Miranda _(ne comprenatnt pas):_ Ma réponse ne convient-elle pas!

Emma Kansakie _(faisait l'ignorante):_ Non, non! C'est parfait! Ou as-tu acheté ton eye liner qui ne coule jamais meme quand tu pleures des torrents de larmes ? Car, elle en voudrait aussi!

Miranda: Je ne l'achète pas! C'est fabrication maison de la part de Komui. Il dit que c'est mieux pour les missions. Lenalee en met aussi, et Klaud Nine.

Emma Kansakie: Tu n'as aucune attaque offensive ?

Reever: Elle n'en comporte pas. Son inocence n'est pas formé pour cela. Il est vrai que si son innocence avait une attaque offensive, elle pourait s'avéré puissante. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que, si son innocence change comme celle de Lenalee, on pourrait envisager une attaque.

Krory_(parle à l'oreille de Reever):_ Heu...Tu spoils!

Reever_(détourne son regard vers la reporter)_: Pardon!

Emma Kansakie _(furax):_ C'est pas grave! Suivante. As-tu subi un éventuel traumatisme dans ton enfance qui te pousse à tenter le record du monde de catastrophes en une journée ?

Miranda: Aucun de cela! On dit que c'est du à ma date de naissance! Je suis née un vendredi 13 Juin à 13h00.

Lavi _(portant plein de pendentif de chance):_ Je ne suis pas surperstitieu, mais c'est louche! Bizarre même!

Bookman: Enlève ses objets ridicule!

Lavi: Non!

Emma Kansakie: Un conseille de Flo pour vous Miranda. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas indifférente à Krory... Fonces !

Miranda _(ne s'y attendant pas): _QUOI?!

_Krory pisse le sang du nez. Le vampire se vide de son sang._

Emma Kansakie: Un autre conseille! Je pense que tu as un pouvoir très puissant. Tu peux temporairement changer le cours du temps, meme si sa na dure pas éternellement. Alors cesse de pleurer quand tu désactives ton innocence ! Tu ne pourras jamais changer le temps, alors estimes-toi heureuse de pourvoir le ralentir !

Miranda (pleurant): Merci, ca me fait plasir! J'essairais de faire une demande à l'auteur pour qu'il me mette plus sur de moi!

Emma Kansakie: Et voilà chers lecteurs, cette interview est fini!

Bookman _(au sourire...heu...pas net)_: Non, pas complètement. Question de Rikka Yomi. Est-ce qu'Allen va passer ?

Emma Kansakie _(hésitante): _Heu...oui bien sûr! Mais...heu...ils n'arrêtent pas...de...heu...venir l'un derrière l'autre...je ne demande...que...a...vous satisfaire!

Lavi(en rajoute): Alez plus vite que ça!

_BOUM. BAM. SLAM. Komuli vient d'attaquer Bookman, Lavi, et Reever._

Reever _(à moitié assomer):_ J'ai rien...dit!

Emma Kansakie_(en pétard)_: Merci d'avoir lu cette interview, le prochain à passer et Reever. Allez-y posés vos questions, sans aucune relâche! Merci à vous!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plut. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est l'interview la moins réussi!

Bon le prochain est Reever, j'attends vos questions avec impatience! Alors les questions seront pourront être posé du 31 août au 15 septembre.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont écrit les questions, qui m'ont mis en favoris et en auteur favoris! Je vous remercie, oh chers lecteurs! n.n

PS: Beacoup d'entre vous demande Allen et Y...Kanda! Ne vous inquièté pas, ils vont passer! Vous vous doutez bien, que je les veux pour la fin, car ça va être un bouquet final splendide! :3 Ainsi, il y aura tout le monde pour entre les questions, qui je sens vont être...trèèèèèèès intéressante! Donc voilà...NE M'ABANDONNEE PAS! -pleur-


End file.
